


What are you doing, Stepbrother Suga?

by minty_pebble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_pebble/pseuds/minty_pebble
Summary: Step bro Suga got caught doing something he shouldn't have, and you haven't looked at him in days. Now your parents have gone out for their monthly "date night" and it's just you....and him.A snip for my Step-Bro Suga lovers. Y'all know who you are, come get your juice.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 49





	What are you doing, Stepbrother Suga?

**Author's Note:**

> Take me horny jail. I'm sorry if I break anyone!  
> As usual, thank you for reading, and I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________

You sighed out-loud without meaning to. Your mom and dad had left for their date night and would be home late. Now you were stuck making dinner for yourself and Suga.  
  
"Sugar? You okay?” Warm hands wrap around your waist as your step brother comes up behind you. Your body tensed suddenly. “Here, let me help you cut up that” he whispers so very close to your ear. His hands slide over your arms, and on top of your hands. His body leant into your back. You can feel his hard body, as well as something else twitching against your back and you let out a breathy gasp by accident.  
  
You and Suga had been friends for a while, but went to different schools. You were usually boarding at Nekoma, but had decided to come home for a month to spend some time getting to know your new family. Your mom married Suga’s dad, and now friends became siblings...of a sort.  
  
You had always found Sugawara attractive but never acted on it, fearing that it would make life very difficult, but he seemed to always be so happy to have you around. Helping you with moving back in, helping you with laundry, and helping make dinner, always with that soft smile. Everything changed though, when you walked into his room one evening and caught him pleasuring himself with one of your panties. You just stared at him, making eye contact, then slowly closed the door, then leaning back against the closed door, your insides bubbling with heat as you felt your body dripping through your pants. You had gone back to your room, and you had guilty pleasured yourself to the sight.

You had avoided eye contact with him for three days now, barely speaking to him. He was your **brother** now - you couldn’t feel that way. It was wrong. At least, your brain said that.  
  


Your gasp as you felt his hard twitching cock at your back definitely said something different. You freeze, knowing full well that he heard the noise from your mouth. Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, you tried to regain some brain cells. You put the knife down, hands held flat against the kitchen counter.  
  
“Suga, please, what are you doing? I’m hungry and you’re not actually being useful.”  
A playful and breathy laugh trailed along the back of your neck, raising goose bumps and your stupid body bared your neck for the touch.  
  


* _Stupid stupid stupid_ * your brain cried.

  
“Oh Sugar, do you know how long I have waited for date night?” His lips gently kissed your bare neck, pausing to gently nibble. “Since you caught me, I haven’t been able to get you to look at me, and now I’ve got you all to myself.”  
  
His hands leave yours and come at your waist. A hard grip twisted and you were suddenly facing him, hazel brown stare bearing down into your surprised face. You glanced away, embarrassed and slightly afraid. If you looked at him, everything might just come spilling out, all your feelings, confusion and god damn it, _desire_.  
  
You shook your head. “No suga, I can’t, this is...” you place one hand on his pec, willing yourself to try and push him away. You fail, only to realise that you could feel the hard cord of muscle beneath his thin white shirt.  
  
A grip on your face surprises you, rough fingers forcing you to look at him. Eyes dripping with lust looked at you from a dark and dangerous place, yet that soft smile remained, like a promise to take care of you. You realise that your breathing was heavy and your underwear was drenched.  
  
“Now look at me, tell me what you want, even though I think I’ve already surmised what it is..” his soft voice beckoned cruelly creating a burning feeling in the pit of your abdomen. “Tell me that you want your big brother to take care of you.”  
  
The fingers moved down to your neck, squeezed briefly and you just let out a moan.  
  
Wait.  
  
A MOAN?!  
  
“Oh fuck, Sugar, does that turn you on?” A growl before your world turned upside down, quite literally. You were promptly hoisted over one of Suga’s shoulders and taken to his room. Throwing you on the bed, you just...lay there. You couldn’t move. You wanted to move, but you felt trapped as Sugawara climbed onto the mattress, the bed creaking as he stalked on all fours over your body. One of his hands snaked up your shirt, up the side of your body and came to a stop over one of your nipples, fingers pinching and teasing until you whimpered.  
  
“Oh, I see, no bra tonight....naughty girl, did you know this was going to happen? Did you try to strategize? You know I’m the one who schemes in the family…I want to hear that moan again, I want to hear you say my name as I make you feel so good, god, I’ve wanted to do this for so long, I’ve been holding myself back Sugar....” He trailed off, almost mumbling to himself as he leant back onto his legs, one hand still playing with a nipple, the other now undoing the button on your pants. The button popped off and you couldn’t help it anymore, your brain went blank with how good you felt and you let out small whimpers at the touch of his hands on you.  
  
“Fuck, Koushi please.” your voice was strained, pleading.  
Koushi paused his fingers on your nipple, glancing at your flushed face and closed eyes. You didn’t see it, but he grinned this time.  
  
“Oh baby, your so fucking sweet when you use my first name.” he leaned forward, and lips touch yours, a slight hesitant tongue begging to be let in. It was all over from there. Your hands came around his head, grabbing the back of his neck and handful of his hair, legs coming up to his hips, pulling him down. The kiss broke as you both gasped for breath against each other, both of you lost in the heat, the thickness of desire filling the room as you pull him down again. As your tongues explored each other’s mouths, you use this opportunity of him pressed against you to grind him into you, feeling the hardness of him against that sweet spot and you break off, letting out a cry of pure need.  
  
“Fuck, you are so beautiful” Your eyes shot open to see Suga straddling you, just staring at you, his cheeks slightly red as his hands trailed down your body. Your hands find the edge of your top, and pull it off, earning a sharp gasp from your step brother.  
  
As the shirt came over your face, a mouth and tongue flicked over your bare breast, landing to tease at your other untouched nipple. Your back arched as your breath hitched at the wonderful sensation. On all fours, Suga sucked your nipple, grazing his teeth on it, the other hand trailing down, lower and lower until it came to the top of your panties, working his hand under them to stroke your waiting slit.  
  
“Shi--I--what--you are so wet baby, oh my god” Koushi moaned into your breast, fingering your slick, and slowly rubbing your swelling clit. Again, a moan escaped from you, and Koushi slipped a finger into you, curling it up into your insides, making your body jerk and your breath coming in small whimpers as he stroked your g-spot.  
  
“Fuck, Koushi, please, oh fuck, I’m going to cum if you keep doing that”” Your breath caught in your throat “I’m gonn- I’m-Cum-“ you could felt it coming, the warmth, _the wrongness_ , the heat barrelling up for release when it hit you suddenly and your hands clawed at Suga, a long and loud moan erupting from you as you came all over his finger, still stroking.  
  
Releasing the suction and tongue from your nipple he spoke “Oh good girl, you came for me. Next time, I want you to scream my name”.  
  
All you could do was nod, still reeling from the high. You didn’t feel your panties slide off with your pants, however you **did** feel Suga move backwards off you, sliding your legs apart with strong hands.  
  
“Kou-“ your plea cut off as his tongue tantalizingly licked up from your hole to your clit, and with a gentle suck on the bud, he had you arching again, legs trying to close with pleasure but his grip holding them apart. Another slow lick and your body was shaking and twitching. It was oh so slow and he knew what he was doing and taking his time to figure out what made you clench and react to his tongue.  
  
* _oh fuck oh fuck please oh god that feels so fucking good, I need it, I need you inside me, oh god_ *

You thought you hadn’t said that out loud, but Suga moaned into your dripping hole, then stopped to look up at you.  
  


“ **God isn’t here,** **I am**.”

  
The heat in the words made your body quake before he proceeded to dive back into you, licking and sucking with fervour, devouring you, tongue entering then flicking over and over and over on your sensitive spot until you couldn’t hold back and you came again, this time directly on his face, and you screamed his name.   
  
He came up, wiping his mouth and chin on your thigh, grinning at you.  
  
“Wha-what?” Your voice was hoarse and looking down at him there made you shiver again.  
  
“Yeah...I think your nice and ready for me now...I want you to count, Sugar” he voice teased, pulling more strings on your insides as your muscles clamped down on nothing, desperate for the man in between your shaking legs.  
  
He stood up from the bed, and pulled his pants down, his hard cock standing up against his stomach. Your eyes widened. He was large. Not super long, but thick. You swallowed at the sight and knew that he was going to stretch you, and you let out a needy whine. He grabbed your body, wrenching it down the bed until your legs were off the edge.  
  
“Can you count for me?” He whispered at you, coming closer to slap his cock on your waiting hole.  
  
“Uh huh”  
  
“Good, now count with me”  
  
“One”  
  
Your moan was something you’d never heard come from your mouth before as his head lined up and he pushed slowly inside. It hurt, but it felt so fucking good that you couldn’t even think. “One” you whispered back.

  
“Two”  
“Two”

“Three”  
“Three”  
  
Slowly, inch by inch he crept inside you, moulding your sopping hole to his shape, whilst you repeated the rest of the numbers back to him, your hands balling into the sheets with your desperation, body almost bucking with the need for him inside you.  
  
“Seven...ei-eight-fuck you’re so tight-“  
  
Then with one final thrust he pushed the ninth inch in, and shuddered, each arm coming to the side of your body to prop himself up.  
“Nine” he smiled down at you, your mouth in the shape of an o, eyes clenched, panting beneath him.  
  
He pulled himself halfway out and you cried out as your walls clenched to try and keep him inside you, and then you screamed as he rammed his hips forward, too deep, bottoming out. From there carnal desire overcame you and everything became a blur of movement, whines, moans, thrusting, fucking in and out of you until finally, he was shaking above, movements slowing, the thrusting becoming shallow, with Suga saying your name over and over. The sound of your name being spoken like that had you over the edge and your body clamped down hard on his cock with the waves of pure heat and pleasurable bliss engulfed your mind and body.  
  
“Oh god, KOUSHI!” You screamed his name again as your orgasm blindsided you, and you felt his thick ropes of cum being shot into you as he came too. Cum dripped from your insides, onto the floor as the length and girth of him slid out of you. You just rode the waves that took you into a head-space you never knew was possible. Collapsing in a sweaty heap, you both panted trying to catch your breath. Suga half rolled off your body, keeping one leg over you.

A light touch caressed you as he pushed a hair off your flushed face, then stroked your cheek. You moved into the touch, his hand coming to cup your chin, moving your head to look at him.

  
“Stay here. Don’t go back to boarding at Nekoma, please.” He pleaded at you, his hazel eyes soft and loving. You didn’t know what to say. Now you didn’t want to leave, but just imagine if you got caught.  
  
You shot up, sitting in shock. Your brain finally caught up to speed. You just got fucked by your stepbrother.

And you loved it.


End file.
